103
Victoria and Burke attempt to find proof that Roger murdered Bill Malloy. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. Sitting in the drawing room of Collinwood is a man who may or may not be a murderer. I still have no way of knowing whether or not he might want to make me his next victim. In spite of the plausible story he told, Roger Collins is a man driven by fear. Roger attempts to talk to Victoria, who has gone; she meets Burke at the Blue Whale and tells him of Roger's plausible story. Victoria and Burke discuss this and the reasons Roger covered for it. Burke suspects Roger stole the pen, with which Victoria now agrees. Burke needs proof. He gets an idea and asks Victoria to go to Bangor with him. Victoria believes she's safe now at Collinwood and declines his invitation. Burke warns her that she's in danger, partially because she's a terrible liar. Maggie tells Sam that she's worried for Victoria and that she doesn't think Sam is the culprit. Maggie posits that Roger was the killer and that Victoria and Burke have discussed the matter. Maggie asks Sam if this involves him in any way; he says it doesn't. He claims not to have known Malloy was dead until they both learned about it in 55, which Maggie says "seems like years ago." They again talk about the letter in the hotel safe. They both wish she had kept quiet; Maggie tells Sam that Victoria has a sense of duty about the whole thing. She also says that Victoria believes the murder is connected to the accident; Sam's reaction causes her to realize he is involved. Roger attempts to call Burke. Sam tries to convince Maggie to speak with Victoria to find out what she knows. She calls Collinwood and gets Roger, who tells her she's not at Collinwood. Maggie tells Roger she hasn't seen Victoria and leaves a message. Victoria comes home and Roger catches her; she claims to have been at Maggie's talking about the portrait of Betty Hanscombe. Roger claims also to have been interested in the portrait of Hanscombe to put off Victoria's worry. Roger wishes Victoria sweet dreams; she locks her door. Roger checks up on Victoria's story by calling the Blue Whale. Someone attempts to get into Victoria's room unsuccessfully. Her shouting scares the intruder off. Roger comes in. Victoria tells Roger someone tried to get into her room. He thinks she was dreaming because the door wasn't locked. He also says he didn't see anybody and offers an alternate explanation for her fright. He tells her he's right down the hall if she needs him, and gives her Maggie's message. Victoria locks her door again in terror. Memorable quotes Victoria: I know you think I'm an idiot, but I can't help it. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Bob O'Connell as Bartender (uncredited) * Pat Lysinger as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) * William Gish as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) * Audrey Campbell as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) * Tom Murphy as Blue Whale Patron (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * In The Blue Whale, Sam Evans brings his pipe; the bartender is smoking a cigar. Story * TIMELINE: Burke is going to Bangor tonight. Maggie visited Collinwood this evening. Bloopers and continuity errors * Roger calls out, "Vicki!" and Vicki answers "Roggie!" rather than "Roger." * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 103 on the IMDb0103